


New Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Future

**Title:** New Future  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge: #1 Beginnings  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** My first drabble for the new community, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Future

~

Hands wrapped around the cup, Draco absorbed as much heat from it as he could. The battle was over and Potter had won, the world was celebrating, and Draco wondered if this was the end.

“This could be a new beginning,” Lucius murmured.

Draco and Narcissa looked up at him incredulously.

“Lucius--” Narcissa began, but he hushed her.

“Not for us, perhaps,” he said. He focussed on Draco. “But for _you_ the world is still open.” His eyes slid towards Potter, and Draco blushed.

Rising slowly, Draco walked towards Potter and his future. Perhaps this _was_ the time for beginnings.

~


End file.
